


Everything You Never Knew You Wanted

by Carlyn (Carlyn7865)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlyn7865/pseuds/Carlyn
Summary: Amazing, the things you learn on a mission.





	Everything You Never Knew You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/gifts).



> Requirement (#1): Jack and Daniel undercover  
> Requirement (#2): First time  
> Optional Request: Top!Daniel  
> Restriction (#1): Character death  
> Restriction (#2): Other pairings
> 
> Thanks to Cheryl for the beta and to AnnO for talking through the plot. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Mags, I'm sorry I didn't include your optional request in the story. This just seemed a good ending. I will be happy to write a sequel if you like.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

Tucked between a pair of gold-encrusted columns which encircled the open-air venue, Jack observed the crowd that surrounded them. He’d chosen this spot to stay out of the press of bodies, but in the last hour more bodies had arrived, overflowing the courtyard and encroaching on their personal space.

Gaggles of Goa’uld wandered aimlessly, picking up tumblers of wine from laden trays dutifully hefted by kids who probably hadn’t yet seen their teens. A trio of barely clothed young men plucked string instruments near a curtained off area at the back of the enclosure.

The rough material draping his left shoulder slipped again, and Jack shrugged to keep it from sliding down his arm. He glared at the fabric, and surreptitiously tugged at the hem of his garment.

A small group of well-coifed party-goers drifted by, one of them shooting Jack a sour look. Smiling affably at the man, Daniel discouraged Jack’s fidgeting with a shake of his head.

“Technically, General Hammond agreed to it,” he said, once the interlopers were out of earshot. “The Tok’ra are our allies, Jack. Anything that adversely affects them, affects us. In this case, the threat is even more direct.”

“Yeah, yeah. Total destruction of the human race. What else is new?”

Daniel had no argument for that, so he merely quirked his head in agreement.

“Okay, I get that we have to help the Tok’ra – their total lack of reciprocation notwithstanding. But what is with these get-ups. Why couldn’t we wear armor or, at the very least, pants?” He glanced down, aiming a disapproving squint at the skirt that barely concealed his ‘package’. “You know, I don’t think anyone mentioned I’d be wearing a toga.”

“Exomis.”

“Huh?”

“Your garment. It’s called an exomis. It was worn in Ancient Greece by laborers and infantry.”

“Whatever.”

“There is a distinction. The exomis is classified as a tunic. The toga is a wrap. Plus, it’s a Roman garment. The Greek equivalent is called the himation. We covered this in the briefing. You weren’t listening, were you?”

“Wasn’t listening this time either.” Jack smiled blandly into Daniel’s scowl. “I swear, between you and Carter…” he began, winding up the tirade before it really got started. “Why do I have to sit through a lecture just to get a simple question answered?”

“We’re servants of a minor Goa’uld,” Daniel concluded as if that explained everything. “One who has taken on the persona of a Greek god.”

“Well, a Tok’ra pretending to be a Goa’uld pretending to be a Greek god.”

“The point is servants don’t get elaborate clothing. Just be glad that Priapus didn’t insist on loin cloths…or that we be naked.” Having made his point, Daniel turned to watch the crowd.

Jack frowned at his thighs, far too exposed for his liking. “This isn’t a large step above that.”

_Though, damn, it is a good look on you,_ he found himself thinking as his gaze strayed to Daniel’s legs.

Like Jack, Daniel was wearing an exomis. Unlike Jack, the garment enhanced all of Daniel’s best features. For instance, his long, leanly-muscled legs. Not a scar on them, Jack noted, unlike his own which had weathered more than one knee operation. Not to mention the ankle surgeries.

Dragging his slow gaze upward, Jack paused at the firm mound draped by the clingy fabric. He really wasn’t prone to inspecting men’s asses – unless he was determining whether said ass needed a swift kick – but something about Daniel’s demanded attention. It was almost as if he was powerless to resist.

He should resist.

_I’ve seen him naked in the communal showers, for crying out loud_. _Checking him out when he’s half-clothed shouldn’t be a big deal. I’m just appreciating a fine physical specimen. Nothing wrong with that._

He pulled his eyes away from Daniel’s backside, slid it over the slim waist to the broad shoulders. Daniel had been hitting the gym, having convinced himself after being dragged off by an Unas that he needed to increase his upper body strength.

Jack canted his head, admiring the result.

With one shoulder bared, the firm outline of the trapezius muscle was easily discernible. Jack’s gaze shifted to the right, his eye travelling the length of Daniel’s arm. He’d definitely added bulk there, the well-developed deltoid muscles clearly delineated from the biceps, which even at rest were pretty impressive for a geek.

He glanced at Daniel’s profile. He had a handsome face – so everyone said. At the moment it looked slightly off owing to the lack of his glasses, but since his blue eyes are now open to full view, Jack wasn’t complaining.

His gaze retraced its path. There was no doubt about it: Daniel was a good-looking guy.

If guys were your thing. And they definitely weren’t Jack’s thing. Not even one as exceptional as Daniel.

_They used to be_ , a voice in his head reminisced ruefully.

_That was eons ago._

Daniel shifted his stance, and Jack quickly dragged his eyes upward, meeting Daniel’s as he turned to face him.

“Do you see Priapus anywhere?”

“One minor Goa’uld looks pretty much like another,” Jack said dismissively. “Though, I gotta hand it to this Tok’ra, masquerading as a god known for his raging hard on. What could be more egomaniacal than that? He’s the quintessential Goa’uld.”

“That you remember, but not why this undercover mission requires us to be outfitted like slaves.”

“You were talking fashion,” Jack justified. “Is it any wonder my eyes glazed over?”

“Yet, talk of an erect penis get your attention.”

“It’s something I can relate to, yes. It’s a shame, though. If I was as hung as that, I would not be wearing a flowy gown.”

Daniel rolled his eyes before turning to resume his search for the Tok’ra.

“Didn’t he say he was meeting up with someone?” Jack recalled.

“Hermes.”

“Who is a Goa’uld and not another Tok’ra,” Jack pointed out with an air of suspicion.

“Right. But remember, everyone here thinks Priapus is a Goa’uld, too. It would be suspicious if he didn’t interact with the rest of them.”

“Well, if he was going to abandon us on the sidelines, why didn’t we just stay in the room?”

“We’re servants. We’re expected to be available in case our master needs something.”

“It’s not like anyone would notice; these Goa’uld aren’t paying any attention to us. Though, I suppose that will make it easier to steal–”

“Shh!” Daniel hissed. He bowed his head as a quartet of Goa’uld, two male and two female, approached, elbowing Jack to mirror the posture of deference. Jack complied, taking advantage of the ritual to conceal a defiant eye roll, which conveniently put his gaze in position to keep an eye on the Goa’uld.

One of the females paused briefly and cast a lecherous gaze the length of Daniel’s slender frame before increasing her pace to rejoin her party.

_What the hell. I’ve seen starving lions eye a piece of meat with more restraint. Move along sweetheart, he’s not available._

They straightened as the Goa’uld moved on.

“Why would the System Lords allow a gathering like this, anyway?” Jack grumbled. “You’d think they’d worry about these guys…and gals taking the opportunity to plot against them.”

“On the contrary, the System Lords encourage these gatherings. They’re held periodically so the minor Goa’uld can gather intel and learn about their scientists’ latest developments. They report these findings to the System Lords, who are far too busy ruling their domains to attend.”

“So, they’re glorified errand boys.”

“Just one of the indignities they have to suffer to survive. None of the minor Goa’uld is strong enough to defend themselves against a System Lord, let alone attack one. Not only do they depend on the patronage of the System Lords to protect them, it’s the only way they have to advance their own interests.”

“Like the potion this new Goa’uld has developed?”

“Dionysis isn’t new. Well, okay, he’s new to us,” Daniel amended when Jack arched a brow at him. “He’s been working for the System Lords for decades. In Greek mythology, Dionysis is principally the god of wine. The Goa’uld has apparently expanded his role of divine vintner to include other brain altering substances like nishta, roshna and the Blood of Sokar.”

“Ugh,” Jack groaned, his exposure to two of those substances having given him the worst hangovers of his life. And he was intimately familiar with hangovers. “Too bad the Tok’ra don’t know any more about this new substance he’s developed.”

Daniel looked vaguely annoyed. “The intel suggesting that it could wipe out all Goa’uld opposition isn’t enough for you?”

“It’s just…you know me, I like to have as much information as possible going in.” The explanation wasn’t enough to erase the frown from Daniel’s face so, girding himself for the response, Jack asked a question he knew would illicit Daniel’s approval. “Principally the god of wine, you said. What else is this guy known for?”

“Rebirth. Madness. Love.”

“Aren’t those the same thing?”

“Maybe,” Daniel conceded, with a faint smile. “He’s also become known as the god of intersex and transgender people. It’s recorded Dionysus had male lovers, including, some say, Adonis, the god of beauty and desire. He’s been depicted as soft and feminine, yet as a fertility god, he’s also seen as virile and strong. Oh, and he once wore women's clothing to hide from his stepmother Hera. She’d been trying his whole life to kill him.”

“Geez. And I thought humans had issues.”

An increase in the usual party hubbub drew their attention to the other side of the room. Two Jaffa and a man who appeared to be human came from stage left and approached a platform upon which sat a massively ornate seat. Jack had noticed the chair when they’d first arrived. Reminiscent of the one he’d playfully leapt into on Cronus’s mother ship, it was clearly intended to remind the attendees that Dionysis was the most important Goa’uld at this gathering. Nothing said head honcho like a gold-plated throne.

The trio marched to the dais, the Jaffa each taking up a defensive position at the front corners. Jack smirked. Even though everyone was here basically at Dionysis’s summons, he still didn’t trust the others not to make an assassination attempt. The man who accompanied the Jaffa ascended the platform and stood to the right of the chair. Dionysis’s most trusted companion, Jack surmised. He called out something in Goa’uld.

There was no need to ask Daniel for a translation; it soon became clear the guy was announcing the arrival of their host. The crowd pivoted en masse to face a gauzy curtain which stirred slightly as a dark, curly-haired, bearded man slipped from behind it. He was followed closely by four young men – barely old enough to be out of high school by the looks of them – who watched Dionysis’s every move, clearly waiting to be useful.

The Goa’uld swayed slightly as he made the turn, holding out a hand to one of his attendants. The boy gripped his arm, and they walked a meandering path to the dais. One of the other attendants moved forward, shoving a hand into the Goa’uld’s arm pit to steady him as he climbed the two steps to the top. The Goa’uld turned to the crowd, a sloppy smile pasted on his face, and raised his arms as his escort ducked and backed away from him. The party guests dipped their heads in recognition while their servants bowed fully at the waist.

Following suit, Jack canted his head to keep the new arrival in sight. Per Goa’uld requirement, he was a handsome figure, tall and seemingly fit. The Goa’uld lowered his arms, placing his hands on his hips, and Jack revised his first impression. The draped, floor-length garment the Goa’uld was wearing – which looked to Jack like something he’d dragged off his bed that morning – tightened across his waist, shattering the illusion of the perfect specimen with the disclosure of the thick, paunchy middle hidden beneath.

“Probably all that wine,” Jack muttered, soto voce.

Daniel squinted at him sidelong, turning to face Jack as they, along with all of the other attendees, straightened.

“What?” he said into the blue-eyed glare. “Didn’t you see him teeter? I’m guessing Dionysis has been sampling his wares.”

Jack turned his attention back to the dais. It appeared the Goa’uld had adopted completely Daniel’s description of the mythical Dionysis. As he whirled from the front of the platform and made his way back to his seat, it seemed to Jack that Dionysis’s teeter had become more of a sashay. With just a look from him, the boys came forward and began to unwind the flowing garment. The sleeveless – dress was the first thing that came to Jack’s mind – underneath the wrap was taut across the waist, in spite of the fact that the Goa’uld had neglected to cinch it as appeared to be the norm among the other Goa’uld who wore similar garb.

Freed from the bonds of the wrap, the Goa’uld grabbed at the nearest boy. Catching a handful of his garment and the flesh beneath, Dionysis began to fondle him. He crooked his finger at another of the boys who moved in close, tipping his face towards the Goa’uld who closed his mouth over the youth’s, kissing him thoroughly and deeply. Neither of the other young men attending Dionysis seemed to notice or to care that the Goa’uld was molesting their fellow servants. His confidant looked anything but pleased, however.

Jack dragged his gaze away from the spectacle. The boys’ total submission reminded him of Seth and his devotees. Given what Daniel had told him about Dionysis’s vocation, Jack would bet that these kids were under the influence of some brand of nishta.

Dionysis finally released his victims and none too gently pushed them away. The four boys gathered up the drape and hurried to the back of the platform. There they stood, waiting for another word or gesture from their master.

As Dionysis took his seat, a fifth servant hurried from the wings, a tray holding a cup and pitcher balanced expertly on his upraised hand. Kneeling before his god, he tipped the pitcher and poured a red fluid into the chalice until Jack thought it might overflow. Dionysis took the cup and brought it to his lips, draining the contents seemingly in one gulp. He slammed the chalice back down, the quick reflexes of the servant the only thing keeping the tray from upending, and waited for the cup to be refilled.  Lifting the cup, he sat back, dismissing the servant with a swipe of his hand, and looked out over the crowd.

The partygoers started to meander in what seemed to Jack the usual mingling that always happened at these types of gatherings. It soon became apparent, though, that the rambling had a purpose as the Goa’uld moved toward the dais and began forming a line. They approached Dionysis, who smiled and drunkenly bobbed his head at the petitioners as they filed past, offering their admiration.

Jack took in the scene, five or six dozen minor Goa’uld paying obeisance to this one. “I can’t believe all these Goa’uld are so solicitous of this buffoon. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Clearly, whatever he has is worth a little of their dignity.”

Movement to the right of the dais drew Jack’s attention. A man, much older than those surrounding Dionysis approached the Goa’uld at a steady clip. Though his large frame was draped in the silky fabric sported by the other party guests, Jack suspected immediately that this guy was a party crasher. A soft gasp told him Daniel had spotted him, too.

“Is that–”

“Aris Boch. What the hell is he doing here?”

Aris skid to a halt beside the Goa’uld, who ignored him, preferring the attention being lavished on him by the other Goa’uld. Aris muttered something to Dionysis’s right-hand man. The man turned his head and looked at Aris with what could only be called distaste. Tucking his chin into his shoulder he said something out of the side of his mouth that caused Aris to jolt in surprise.

Jack smirked. “Not as important to the Goa’uld as he likes to think.”

As though Aris sensed that someone was mocking him, he stepped back from the dais and turned to the crowd. Sweeping his gaze over the assembled, from left to right, his eyes settled in the right-hand corner, on the ornate column under which Jack and Daniel had taken refuge from the press of the crowd. 

Instinctively, Jack ducked. “Shit, I think he saw us.”

“He definitely saw us,” Daniel confirmed with dismay.

Whispering briefly to Dionysis’s associate, Aris turned on his heel and plodded into the throng.

“You don’t think he just gave us away?”

“I think we’re about to find out. He’s coming this way.”

Jack reached out blindly, snagged Daniel’s hand and pulled him along as he maneuvered closer to the shrubbery that surrounded the courtyard. He followed it to an alcove cut into the bush and ducked inside to take stock before proceeding.

Glancing over his shoulder to see if the bounty hunter had followed them, Jack started off again, and found himself coughing a surprised woof as his forward motion was blocked by the large frame of the man himself. Habitually maneuvering Daniel into a protective position behind him, Jack glared into the shit-eating grin Aris wore.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Aris’s smile widened as he ran an appraising eye over them, taking in their outfits. His gaze slid back to their conjoined hands. Aris nodded approval.

“So, you finally admitted it.”

Jack glanced down, shook loose from the hand he hadn’t noticed he was still holding. “Admitted what? What are you talking about?”

“Your feelings for each other,” Aris laughed, as though the answer was obvious.

“What feelings? There are no feelings.”

“Oh, please. I saw the way you looked at Doctor Jackson when he was flirting with me.”

Daniel pushed his way to the front. “Wha – what?” he stammered. “I never flirted with you.”

Aris chuckled again. “So, all that eyelash batting was what, something in your eye? You have to know those baby blues can get you just about anything you want.”

Jack shot Daniel a suspicious squint. “Is that why you’re all of a sudden battin’ your eyes at everybody?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not batting my eyes at everybody.”

“And if he was,” Aris dropped in, “why would you care?”

“I don’t care,” Jack insisted with more annoyance than he’d intended. His voice was also a bit louder than was advisable, and a few partygoers at the back of the crowd turned to look at them. Daniel flashed them a sheepish grimace; they soon went back to their own concerns.

“Why are you here?” Jack asked in a harsh whisper.

“My supply of roshna needs replenishing,” Aris confided, clearly pained by the disclosure. “You?”

“Classified.”

“Oh, so you’ve heard about the new formula Dionysis has created.”

“What do you know about it?”

“Nothing. It was just speculation until your reaction confirmed it. I figured, though, since all these Goa’uld are here, giving in to Dionysis’s every whim, he must have something they want.”

“The Goa’uld do love their adoration.”

Aris eyed him a second, as though he was trying to figure out whether Jack knew more than he was letting on. “It’s a little more than that,” he said after a moment. “Look around.”

Shooting Aris a sneer of impatience, Jack glanced at Daniel. Something in Daniel’s expression niggled at Jack as he turned and surveyed the crowd.

The dais was still surrounded by Goa’uld stroking Dionysis’s ego, but those who had already expressed their esteem had moved away and paired off, men with men, women with women. They had eyes only for each other. Hands caressed, lips touched in what could only be described as the early stages of intimacy. Jack felt his brows soar as he spotted Priapus, his head thrown back as a Goa’uld – who did Daniel say he was looking for? – reached into the opening of his robes and fondled him.

“What’s going on?” Jack demanded.

Aris shrugged, that self-satisfied grin making a re-appearance. “Dionysis knows how to throw a party.”

Near exasperation, Jack glared. Why couldn’t the guy just say what he meant?

Aris’s smile expanded, his amusement at Jack’s confusion so apparent Jack was sure Aris was going to guffaw in his face at any moment. “You do know about Dionysis?”

Jack rolled his eyes at the reminder. “Daniel filled me in, yeah.”

“So, you know he’s fond of communal copulation?”

“What, like an orgy?” _Did Daniel tell me about that?_ “But it looks like they’re…I mean, guys are…”

Jack tore his gaze away only to find Aris flashing another exultant grin.

“Yes?”

“Are you saying all of these Goa’uld are…gay?”

“No. I’m sure the Goa’uld – and their servants – have been paired up to satisfy one of Dionysis’s requirements. He’s a bit more, shall we say, set in his ways than most. Goa’uld tend to be sexually ambiguous.”

“Not surprising,” Daniel offered. “Given that a Goa’uld can inhabit either male or female.”

Some of the couples were now entwined on the floor. As he watched several more joined them. “This is something Dionysis has done, right? Used one of his potions on them?”

“No, they do it by choice. Well, not completely, I guess, since the main objective is to make Dionysis happy. He gets off on it, the ability to control their…appetites. Much more so than if he forced them into it.”

“You said the servants have been paired, too? Are we expected to…” Unable to say the words, Jack flipped his index finger between him and Daniel by way of completing the sentence.

“Only if you want to maintain your cover. It’s probably only a matter of time before one of the Goa’uld notices you’re not participating.”

Jack whirled on Daniel. “Did you know about this?”

Daniel shrugged. “I suspected, based on what I know about Dionysis. It was Priapus, though, who requested two men accompany him.”

“And you chose me to be your ‘date’ instead of Teal’c, why?”

“Teal’c is a Jaffa; he could never have passed as a servant,” Daniel replied with supreme logic. “And I was thinking of you more as a partner – uh, as in collaborator, not significant other.”

Aris snorted. “Are you sure about that?”

“You stay out of this,” Jack growled at Aris before turning back to Daniel. “I don’t remember anything in the briefing about an orgy.”

“We covered the possibility, Jack,” Daniel replied. His voice was tight, as it always got when he was losing patience with Jack. “This is just another example of your refusal to listen –”

“I listen!” Jack contended under his breath. The inability to express himself at full volume was as frustrating as Daniel’s countering his every argument, but even with the Goa’uld seemingly lost in rapture, their proximity necessitated caution.

“The fact that you never remember anything I tell you indicates otherwise.”

“It’s just that when you go off on one of your tangents –”

“Tangents? I’m attempting to impart knowledge essential to –”

“You call it imparting knowledge; I call it inducing sleep.”

Aris stood back, arms crossed over his chest, grinning from ear to ear. Clearly he was enjoying himself. “Are you sure you two aren’t in a relationship, because I’ve only seen this level of familiarity between people who have been together for a while. Next you’ll be finishing each other’s sentences.”

“We’re not in a relationship!” Jack cringed slightly. The fact that he and Daniel had uttered the denial in tandem did more to support Aris’s argument than his.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Aris mocked him. “You just might end up believing it.”

“I’m done with this. You know we’re here; what do you intend to do? Are you going to give us away?”

“Jack, I’m hurt. After everything we’ve been through together.”

“This is not a game. Either you answer my question or I’ll kill you and worry later whether you were a threat.”

Aris’s gaze drifted over Jack’s shoulder as he appeared to consider the question. “Kiss him first,” he said, indicating Daniel.

“What the hell. This is not a negotiation –”

“It wasn’t a request; it was a suggestion. One of Dionysis’s Jaffa is coming this way.” Aris tore off his wrap and seemly blended into the bushes.

Gaping over his shoulder, Jack noted that one of the guards had left the dais and was wading through the carpet of bodies, headed in their general direction.

He blamed dead panic for what happened next. Without prelude, he threw his arms around Daniel, ignoring the grunt of protest, and reeled him in tight. Tilting his head to the right, he pressed his lips to Daniel’s slightly opened mouth.

Sure he’d have hell to pay when they got back to Earth, Jack tried his damnedest to keep still, to just maintain the lip lock long enough to satisfy the Jaffa that they were who they claimed to be. Watching through a squint, he noted Daniel’s eyes were closed, the insanely long lashes they had so recently argued about shimmering softly on his cheeks.

At first it was like kissing his Aunt Sadie, all stiff lips and desert dryness. As the Jaffa pulled up beside them, Daniel set up a low hum, like someone who was enjoying an especially tasty piece of fruit. His lips moved, and Jack nearly gave away the game as Daniel’s tongue scraped wetly against his mouth. His brain chose to concentrate on the absurd observation that Daniel was remarkably clean shaven – there being no telltale drag of stubble as Daniel pressed forward to deepen the kiss. Still, Jack managed to maneuver them slightly to keep the Jaffa in sight.

Hard as he tried, though, he could not ignore Daniel’s mouth on his own. This was not the ruse of someone merely trying to hide the true purpose of his presence at this Goa’uld gathering. Daniel was enjoying the kiss.

And Jack was dangerously close to joining him. It seemed someone had stoked a fire in his belly. His muscles tensed against the unexpected stirring in his groin, the tightening of his ass.

Mercifully, the Jaffa moved on before Jack was totally lost.

“Coast is clear,” Aris whispered as he emerged from hiding.

_You can let go now_ , Jack heard in his head but for some reason his arms refused to obey. _Just a moment longer._

It took more effort than he’d ever admit, but finally Jack shifted, loosening his hold.

With a sign of acquiescence, Daniel let him go.

Jack twitched responsively and gasped as Daniel’s hand skimmed the open side of his garment, the warm touch sending tingles down his spine – straight to his balls and that little pucker behind them. Shaking internally, Jack drew a deep breath and put on his best ‘I’m totally in control’ expression as Daniel stepped away.

Which apparently needed work if Aris’s response was anything to go by.

“Wow, there is no way you could fake that. You guys really are hot for each other. You should find a place you can be alone together.”

Unbelievably, Daniel shared, “The expression is, ‘Get a room’.”

“Okay then. Get a room.”

“We have a room,” Jack snarled just to close the topic.

Aris’s look said Jack was about the dumbest cuss he’d ever met. “So why are you still here?”

“We have a mission to complete?”

“Of course.” There was an irritating hint of disappointment in the comment. “I’ll see you guys around.”

Daniel placed a hand on his arm before he could retreat. “We’d still like to help you.”

Clearly touched by the offer, Aris nodded, but unlike Daniel, Jack had no illusions that the bounty hunter would actually accept.

Aris backed away. “You’re a lucky man,” he winked at Jack and, skirting the bodies still littering the floor, made haste back to Dionysis.

The Goa’uld acknowledged him this time, the activity that had so thoroughly captured his attention earlier degrading to a few groaning undulations. They spoke briefly before Dionysis motioned to his assistant. Aris filed in behind him as the man walked off, presumably to collect his roshna. He looked Jack’s way and smiled, looking very pleased with himself as he disappeared behind the curtains surrounding the dais.

_And why shouldn’t he be pleased?_ Jack thought. _He’s basically gotten you to admit to yourself that you’re attracted to Daniel._

_But I put that part of me to rest when I joined the Air Force._

His wistful voice was suddenly a lot more chipper. _Looks like Daniel has brought him back from the dead._

Jack sighed. So he had. But was that a good thing?

He could certainly do worse than Daniel, who was the most caring, selfless person Jack had ever met. Sure, Daniel made him crazy, preferring debate to taking orders, but that independent streak had worked to their advantage on more than one occasion.

Daniel was his own man. A damn fine man.

_But_ _you’re not interested in Daniel that way_ , he tried one more time.

_And, as my granddad was fond of saying, denial ain’t just a river in Egypt._

Daniel cleared his throat, drawing Jack’s eyes to him. He held Daniel’s gaze just a bit too long; that was the only explanation. They’d been too close for too long. Jack could never hide much from him.   

Which was how he knew, the little shit. Just by the way Jack was looking at him.

Daniel conveyed his interest with a shy smile.

“We can’t just leave,” Jack said, more to convince himself than anyone else.

It was a good argument, a sound argument. It was also an excuse not to go back to the room and act upon this newfound desire.

“Priapus will need our help,” Daniel abetted, “once Dionysis tires of the revelry and brings out the new elixir.”

A loud crash in the wings behind the dais had half the attendees on their feet. Shouting drowned out the harp players.

“Thief!” someone yelled. “He’s taken the exilir!” A squad of Jaffa came from the right of the dais, marching toward the disturbance.

“They’ll never catch him,” Jack muttered to himself, knowing Aris was behind the theft.

Angrily waving his arms, Dionysis ordered the end of festivities. He shoved his confidant aside, stomping down the steps and moving off so quickly, his body guard had to hustle to catch up.

Within moments Priapus approached them, emerging from the detritus composed of bodies unwilling or too stupefied to move.

“Well, that was a disappointing end to the mission,” he huffed. “However, while I’m here, I would like to approach another of the Goa’uld with a business proposition. You should go back to the room and wait. I will be a while.” He shuffled off, circling an arm to take up the trailing end of his wrap.

Daniel shrugged, taking in the crowd as they began to struggle to their feet. True to Goa’uld nature, they ignored the exertions of those with whom they had just shared an intimate moment, and made their individual way to the exit. “Nothing like a bounty hunter swiping your super- secret stuff to kill the libido, I guess.”

_Or the passionate press of lips to fire it up_ , the voice countered.

_What are you going to do, Jack? Daniel seems willing; you just have to give the word. You can have everything you never knew you wanted._

He’d be a fool to decline the opportunity.

His mother didn’t raise no fools.

“Really?” Jack ventured. “I was thinking the opposite.”

“Oh?”

“I think Aris taking that elixir has freed us up to take his advice.”

“Is that a good idea? I mean, I’m willing…boy, am I willing, but it this the right time and place?”

“I see your point,” Jack said casually. “Except – I can’t believe I’m going to say this – I have this sudden desire for you to shove me down on the bed and do me up the ass.”

A smile to rival Aris Boch’s lit Daniel’s face as he pushed his way past Jack. “Well, in that case…” his voice receded as his pace increased. “Race you to the room.”

 

 


End file.
